Majid Jordan
| Name = Majid Jordan | Background = group_or_band | Origin = Canada | Genre = | Years_active = 2011–present | Label = | Associated_acts = | Current_members = * Majid Al Maskati * Jordan Ullman }} Majid Jordan is a Canadian R&B duo, consisting of singer Majid Al Maskati and producer Jordan Ullman from Toronto, Ontario. They formed in 2011 and signed to OVO Sound, the record label co-founded by rapper Drake, producer Noah "40" Shebib and Oliver El-Khatib, releasing their debut EP, A Place Like This, in 2014. Beginnings Majid Jordan was formed in 2011 by Jordan Ullman (born September 8, 1993), originally from Toronto, Ontario, and Majid Al Maskati (born October 22, 1990), originally from Bahrain, after they met each other at Majid's birthday party at a bar in Toronto. Both were students at the University of Toronto, and later that week they began working on music together in Jordan's dorm, releasing their first official single, "Hold Tight", in just one day, which they posted anonymously on Soundcloud. Working between Ullman's dorm room and his parents' basement, they launched their first joint EP titled Afterhours on SoundCloud under the pseudonym Good People. Noah "40" Shebib, producer for the Toronto rapper Drake, was impressed by their Afterhours EP, and he signed them to his OVO Sound record label.Majid Jordan Talk About Meeting Drake + New Album". YouTube. N.p., 2016. Web. 5 Apr. 2016. Career 2013–present: A Place Like This, Majid Jordan, and The Space Between In 2013, Majid Jordan co-produced and were credited to be featured on Drake's track "Hold On, We're Going Home", which was included from his platinum-selling album Nothing Was the Same. "Hold On, We're Going Home" went on to become Drake's most successful single-charting in several countries, including United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, and New Zealand. On July 7, 2014, Majid Jordan released their first official single as a duo through SoundCloud. On July 17, 2014, 10 days later, they released their official debut EP, A Place Like This, which was digitally through OVO Sound, the record label co-founded by rapper Drake. They went on to release music videos for three of the songs from the EP, including the title track "A Place Like This", "Her" and "Forever". On July 10, 2015, Drake premiered their first single, titled "My Love" for their upcoming debut studio album on Apple's Beats 1 radio, during an interview with radio host Zane Lowe, their label boss is also featured on the track. After its premiere it was released straight to Apple Music and the iTunes Store. In February 2016, the duo released its self-titled debut by OVO sound, featuring a song with Drake, called "My Love". On February 17, 2016, the duo also revealed their first-ever North American tour starting with a show in San Francisco, with other appearances were scheduled for Miami, Brooklyn, Atlanta, Toronto, Chicago, and Los Angeles. On April 21, 2017, Majid Jordan released "Phases" as the lead single from their second studio album. Its music video was released on May 25, 2017. Majid Jordan released "One I Want" as the second single from their sophomore album on June 15, 2017. The song features a guest appearance from OVO labelmate PartyNextDoor. A music video was released on July 7, 2017. On July 31, 2017, Majid Jordan announced that their sophomore album, The Space Between, would be released in the fall. On September 29, 2017, Majid Jordan released "My Imagination" featuring OVO labelmate dvsn as the third single from The Space Between . It was released along with the album pre-order. The album was released on October 27, 2017.'' '' On September 7, 2018, ZHU released his second studio album, Ringos Desert, which features a guest appearance from Majid Jordan on the song "Coming Home". That same day, Majid Jordan released two songs titled "Spirit" and "All Over You". Discography Studio albums Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Other charted songs Guest appearances Music videos As lead artist As featured artist Production discography Singles produced 2013 ;Drake – Nothing Was the Same *08. "Hold On, We're Going Home" (featuring Majid Jordan) (produced with Nineteen85, add. production by 40) ;Beyoncé – Beyoncé *09. "Mine" (featuring Drake) (produced by 40, add. production by Majid Jordan & Omen) 2014 ;Majid Jordan – A Place Like This *01. "Forever" *02. "All I Do" *03. "Her" *04. "U" *05. "A Place Like This" 2016 ;Majid Jordan – Majid Jordan *01. "Learn From Each Other" (produced with Illangelo) *02. "Make It Work" *03. "My Love" (featuring Drake) (produced by Nineteen85 & Illangelo, co-produced by Majid Jordan & 40) *04. "Small Talk" *05. "Pacifico" *06. "Shake Shake Shake" *07. "Love Is Always There" *08. "Warm" *09. "Something About You" (produced with Illangelo) *10. "Day and Night" *11. "King City" (produced with Nineteen85) *12. "Every Step Every Way" ;Drake – Views * 04. "Feel No Ways" (add. production by 40 & Kanye West) * 14. "Childs Play" (produced by 40, add. production by Majid Jordan, Metro Boomin & Nineteen85) ;DJ Khaled – Major Key * 02. "For Free" (featuring Drake) (produced with Nineteen85) Remixes * 2016: Majid Jordan - "My Love" (featuring Drake) Tours * Majid Jordan Tour (2016) * Majid Jordan II Tour (2016) * Space Between Tour (2018) Awards and nominations Notes References External links * * Category:Canadian musical duos Category:Canadian record producers Category:Contemporary R&B duos Category:Musicians from Toronto Category:OVO Sound artists Category:Warner Records artists